villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
M. Bison
M. Bison (,Vega is Japanese Dub,) is the leader of the Shadaloo organization and the main antagonist of the Street Fighter series. History Past For unknown reasons, When M. Bison was young, he murdered his own parents. He was eventually found and raised by a tribe of Nomadic gypsies. The gypsy's leader took Bison under her wing and trained him in the art of Soul Power. Shortly after he mastered Soul Power, Bison found a much stronger version of Soul Power known as Psycho Power. But in order to master this power, Bison had to expel all goodness and humanity in him, which formed into a woman named Rose. Shortly after this, Bison created the organization Shadaloo to contiue to seek out sources of power and through his research, was able to create the Psycho Drive, a device that could absorb life energy and convert into the energy known as Psycho Power. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Eventually Bison learned of a martial artist named Ryu after he defeated his minion Sagat. Deciding to recruit him, Bison began searching for him, eventually being confronted by Rose, whose powers were similar in nature to his. She fought Bison, who lost, but apparently threw the fight purposely. Later, he ran into Chun Li, who demanded that he tell her what had happened to her father. They fought with Bison toying with her, before finally taking her down, and he withdrew, revealing he’d killed her father. Eventually Bison found Ryu and tried to convince him to join his organization, saying he’d make him the greatest fighter ever. However Ryu refused his offer and fought him, but Bison defeated him, bringing him to his scientists to be brainwashed. (Note: This ending is not considered canon) Street Fighter Alpha 3 As time went by, the Psycho Power Bison wielded had begun to overwhelm his body. Having forseen this, he ordered his scientists to create a new body he could transfer his essence into. They genetically engineered a woman named Cammy using Bison’s DNA and he made her a part of his Dolls Project, a group of brainwashed young woman who served as Bison’s assassins. However Cammy eventually developed a mind of her own and turned on Shadaloo. Bison sent Vega and then Juli, another of his Dolls, to retrieve her. When both failed, Bison began thinking about alternatives and settled on Ryu. He sent another Doll, Juni, to gather information on the martial artist and eventually tried to draw him out by capturing his friend, Ken. Bison brainwashed Ken and forced him to fight Ryu, who managed to free his friend of Bison’s control. The martial artist engaged Bison himself, but lost and was brainwashed himself. Sagat observed and objected to this, but Bison just pointed out that he could now have his rematch against Ryu. As Sagat fought Ryu, he urged him to snap out of it and when Ken and Sakura engaged Bison, Ryu freed himself. He fought Bison again and Bison was about to win when suddenly a strange connection formed between his Psycho Power and Ryu’s Satsui no Hado. Bison realized their energies were alike and tried to put Ryu under his control again, but with his friends’ support, he was able to resist Bison, taking him down with a powerful Hadoken. Bison retreated to the Psycho Drive to restore himself. Meanwhile, Cammy turned the other Dolls against Bison, who appeared to confront them, deciding that they were now useless to him. They fought him, but Bison revealed that thanks to a psychic link between himself and the Dolls, they would perish if he did. They defeated him, but their minds began to deteriorate as a result. However Cammy used her genetic similarities to Bison to control the Psycho Drive and break the connection between the Dolls and Bison. Meanwhile, Charlie and Guile, US Air Force members who had set out to stop Bison, were joined by Chun-Li and rigged explosives throughout the Shadaloo base. Charlie fought a revived Bison to keep him busy while Guile and Chun-Li escaped, apparently sacrificing his life as the explosives went off. However Bison’s soul lived on and managed to possess Rose. He remained in Rose’s body while his scientists worked on making a new body for him. Street Fighter II Bison eventually managed to be put into a new body, though his powers were significantly weaker than before. He held a second World Warrior tournament so as to have revenge on those who’d opposed him before, especially Ryu. However as Bison was about to fight in the final match, Akuma showed up and used his Shun Goku Statsu on him, destroying him and fighting the other finalist himself. Super Street Fighter IV Prior to his encounter with Akuma, Bison had ordered his scientists in S.I.N., Shadaloo’s weapons division, to create a number of androids. #15 demonstrated higher intelligence than the others, eventually becoming the new head of S.I.N. On another occasion, Bison had a Korean official and his family murdered with the exception of his daughter, Juri. #15 had her cybernetically enhanced, thinking she could be useful. After Bison’s destruction at Akuma’s hands, #15 renamed himself “Seth” and began an attempt to take over the world, announcing a new World Warrior tournament. However Juri planned to pit Bison and Seth against each other, so as to avenge her parents. Bison took the bait and had his soul placed in anther body, which was again not as strong as his first one. His scientists tried to discourage this course of action, since they reasoned that with enough time, they could build a body capable of holding the Psycho Power completely. However Bison said he hadn’t realized how far Seth would go and he’d inhabit a body eventually anyways. He entered the tournament, easily making it through the qualifying rounds and eventually confronted Seth. Bison engaged him, saying that the loss of his mindless loyalty had made him useless, and Seth protested that he’d helped rebuild Bison’s empire. However Bison revealed that everything that happened had all been a part of his own plan, defeating Seth. Juri showed up, her plan to have the two destroy each other having failed, and threatened Bison, but he was unconcerned. The two fought, but the result of their fight is unclear. Later, Bison came across Abel fighting an android that had begun to show signs of becoming self-aware like Seth. Bison destroyed it and said that Abel had grown after their last meeting, but the details of this meeting are unknown, though the implication was that Abel was part of the experiments that created the androids. As Bison left the S.I.N. facility, he came across Rose, saying that she owed him. He took her down, saying he was going to collect with interest and brought her with him to his jet. However Guy was waiting for Bison and threatened to destroy the jet if he didn’t let Rose go. He did as Guy asked and departed, apparently in a hurry. After this what became of Bison is unclear, though he may have decided to maintain a low profile. Street Fighter X Tekken As the meteor containing Pandora fell to Earth, Bison learned that one of Shadaloo's satellites had tried using the Psycho Power on it, only to be rejected. Determined to possess the power the box held, Bison set out after it personally, so as to prevent anyone else from obtaining it. He teamed up with Juri, who remarkably had no qualms with working with the man who had killed her family. Together, Bison and Juri defeated the other fighters seeking Pandora and finally reached it. As the box opened, Bison reached out to claim its power, but Juri turned on and attacked him. However he teleported away and called her a predictable fool, saying he'd anticipated her treachery from the beginning as Pandora transformed him. As Juri was transformed as well, she said she never planned to share the box's power with him and Bison said all who defied him would meet their end. Juri replied she was just warming up and the two threw themselves at one another. Appearances in media Movie appearance TV appearance Personality Bison is a stereotype "Card-Carrying Villain", in that he is ruthless and cruel, having given up all goodness within him to master the Psycho Power. He is driven purely by his own desire for power and has no problem with destroying anyone who might hinder his plans. Bison wants to rule the world forever and be viewed as the most powerful fighter around. To this end, he has even cheated death on more than one occasion. He takes great pride in being evil, and will often gloat about this. Bison demands complete loyalty from his minions, but views them as nothing more than pawns, tolerating them only as long as they are useful to him and quickly disposing of them when they aren’t. Bison often uses force and brainwashing to bring fighters to his side and views those he harms in the wake of his plans as insignificant and not worth letting live. Bison is also extremely arrogant and narcissistic, even likening himself to a god, and considers himself a superior fighter for his mastery of the Psycho Power. However, he has been proven extremely wrong on several occasions, but refuses to accept the fact that he is not invincible. Though he is a heartless killer, he doesn't always kill his opponents: several of his win quotes involve him simply ordering his defeated opponent to "get out of his sight", suggesting that he doesn't see them as worthy of dying by his hand, a demonstration of his narcissism. Other times, he will offer to spare their lives if they swear allegiance to him, indicating that, despite his arrogance, he is not above being impressed by the skills of other fighters and admitting it. Powers and Abilities Bison is a highly capable fighter, having defeated many fighters at once. He has mastered the Psycho Power, a dark, negative energy and can harness it to use a variety of attacks. Bison’s techniques include the Psycho Crusher, where he surrounds himself with energy as he flies, spinning at the opponent, the Bison Warp, where he glows with energy and teleports, the Psycho Cannon, a ball of energy that he throws at his opponent, and the Psycho Punisher, where he gathers energy into his hand, then drives his hand into his enemy’s chest and fires the energy through them. However, he has his limits, and has been defeated several times in the past. It has even been confirmed that the Satsui no Hadou is more potent than the Psycho Power, but Bison will never accept this. Gallery M. Bison (MvC).jpg|M. Bison (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) M. Bison (Street Fighter Movie).jpg|M. Bison (Street Fighter the Movie) M. Bison (OF COURSE).jpg|M. Bison's "Of Course" M. Bison (SFxT).jpg|M. Bison (Street Fighter X Tekken) M. Bison (Street Fighter Cartoon).png|M. Bison (Street Fighter Cartoon) M. Bison (Legend of Chun-Li).jpg|M. Bison (Street Fighter: Legend of Chun-Li) Videos Trivia *Bison is one of the most recognizable villains in videogames and he’s considered the main villain of Street Fighter. *M. Bison's design and supernatural abilities were inspired from Washizaki, a villain from the manga/anime, Riki-Oh, and Yasunori Kato, the main villain of the influential historical fantasy series, Teito Monogatari, respectively. *He is the canon winner of Seth's tournament. *Brocken, a character from the World Heroes series created by ADK, has a number of similarities to Bison and it may have been an attempt to imitate him. *In the game Namco x Capcom, Bison demonstrates a more lustful personality, using Doppel’s power to transform into attractive women. However this game is non-canon. *In UDON’s Street Fighter II comics, Bison actually trades blows with Akuma and both prove evenly matched. However Delta Red members destroy the Psycho Drive, leaving him powerless, and Akuma finally destroyed him. *In the Japanese version of the animated Street Fighter II movie and in Street Fighter IV, Bison refers to himself in the third person. *M. Bison was portrayed by the late Raul Julia in the 1994 live action movie; Street Fighter: The Movie who died shortly after the movie. **M. Bison was also portrayed by Neal McDonough in the 2009 live action movie; Street Fighter: Legend of Chun-Li. *M. Bison is also used in several running gags on the internet. Probably the most famous is when the Nostalgia Critic talks about another villain and their goal is to take over the world, the 1994 Live Action version of M. Bison would show and say the words, "Of Course!". **The Nostalgia Critic also wore an M. Bison costume during his rule over Molassia in TGWTG's 2-year-anniversary film, Kickassia. **Another famous Bison-based meme is his Cartoon appearance, whereupon looking at Guile and his friends being beaten in a ring, he utters "THIS IS DELICIOUS!" and "YES! YES!!" in a rather overexaggerated manner, this meme gains popularity through Youtube. *M. Bison's hat is a wearable community-hat in the FPS game Team Fortress 2, where it's named the "Team-Captain". The description "Our lawyers say YES! YES!" is also a reference to one of the popular memes including M.Bison. *M. Bison also makes a special supporting character appearances (along with Zangief, Clyde (from Pac-Man), Dr. Eggman (from Sonic the Hedgehog), & Bowser (from Super Mario)) in Disney's Wreck-it Ralph in which he attends the occassional Video Game Bad Guys Anonymous. Category:Dictator Category:Evil Genius Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Ruler Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Hegemony Category:Revived Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Hypnotists Category:Big Bads Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Living Villains Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Teleporters Category:Martial Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mascots Category:Male Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Outright Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:The Heavy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Complete Monster Category:MAD Villains Category:Humans Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Sociopaths Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Warlords Category:Immortals Category:Death Battle Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fascists Category:Nazis Category:Extremists Category:Political Category:Omnipotents